Unanswered Prayers
by manders forever
Summary: Tommy and Hayley are invited to a power ranger reunion. But are the rangers who they once were, or has time changed them all. Just a little Fluffy story that came to me. oneshot


Unanswered Prayers

**Disclaimer- I don't own the power rangers but sometimes I like to take them out and play with them.**

* * *

Tommy sat in the lair holding the invitation that he dreaded more than any monster. He knew his wife had seen it or he could have easily thrown it out, claiming he never got it when someone would call. And they would call!

He would be lying if he said he didn't miss the other original rangers, they were his family. They understood so much more than perhaps anyone else who knew him. They understood what he went though when he was the green ranger, from being evil, to losing the powers.

The constant fight he still wrestles with today. He knew he would have to bit the bullet and go, he knew he would have to see her.

He sighed picking up his keys, and walking to the jeep. His wife Hayley smiled.

"We are all packed; Kira is staying at Conner's this weekend. So it's just us."

His wife said she went to the passenger side door. He came around and unlocked it. He nodded and climbed into the driver sit.

"Okay then we should get a move on."

He started the car. The drive started all quite until Hayley started to say something.

"Tommy I know this is hard for you but remember I love you, and you should be in touch with your roots."

Tommy drove on he paid not attention at first then, he sighed. He knew it was fruitless to hide emotions from her. Not only was she his wife but she was one of his best friends. Since college she could always tell when he was lying.

"Yeah I know but it's just hard. That was so long ago, will things changes?"

"Of course everything does. But it's the memories that get us though life."

They pulled into angel grove around five that evening, Jason had called saying they would be at the youth center. Tommy took the short drive there with Hayley. He smiled as she reached for his shaking hand. He noticed that it stopped shaking when she held it. They held each other he realized this was a give and take relationship.

Walking in he felt the rush of emotions flooded him, Hayley leaned saying.

"so this is the infamous youth center?"

"Yeah"

"how funny it reminds me of the café somewhat."

Just them Jason and Kat walked up.

"bro you made it."

Jason gave Tommy a high five, they started to beat each other up, when Jason reached and hugged. Hayley. "Good to see ya Hayley."

"Yeah Hayley saw the invitation and insisted we come."

"Good because I always say Tommy you live the life of hermit crab." New voices enter the conversation, her blonde hair was twisted but she still was the same Kat. Jason arms linked around her very big belly.

"Hey Kat wow! Baby number four right?"

Tommy asked surprised by her big belly. He watched as Jason and her shared a secret smile a smile that made other people feel like they had intrude upon something extremely personal. Both Hayley and Tommy felt uncomfortable until.

"number four, and five for sure it's the last time! Hayley Billy wanted to talk shop with you before you guys leave this weekend."

"Right thanks Kat and congratulation. Thanks."

Kat soon was being dragged off by her husband Jason, adam and rocky had just enter with there wives. She was the best hosted he had every seen.

_Just the other night a hometown  
Football game my wife and I  
Ran into my old high school flame  
And as I introduced them the past  
Came back to me and I couldn't  
Help but think of the way things  
Used to be _

As Tommy went to turn around his elbow bumped someone. "Oh I am so sorry, I am so clumpy."

"That's okay so am I… Tommy?"

" Kim?"

Tommy stood looking blank he was not ready for this he was hoping to avoid her all weekend. But now she was here standing next to him. He had just elbowed her in the head. He was so embarrassed, until he felt a hand slide around his arm. Oh his rock, his love, his wife.

"Hey how are you doing?" She asked picking up the sippy cup off the floor.

"Good and you?" He stutter out trying to sound cool.

"Okay nothing much, just trying to get some punch, Billy is with Kayla."

"Who?"

"Billy and my daughter." She said waving to them.

"You should meet her she looks just like me but has Billy's brains. Lord help us all." She laughed.

"Yeah this is my wife Hayley."

He moved her hand for kim to shake it. Kim juggled the drinks in her ahdn to shake hayley's. She smiled, kim truly looked the part of a mother. Who would know that this would be the woman who was so valley high growing up could look so mature.

"Oh yeah the new and improved Billy I hear. My husband talks about your work all the time. Its nice to meet, you so what business are you into now? Billy never mentioned it to me?" Kim asked Hayley as she moved the drinks again to make room for some food for Kayla.

"oh I run a little café for the local teens." Hayley tried to make it sound so important comared to this woman who knew what she was doing now.

"Oh like the youth center. Kim said taking a sip of her drink.

"That seems really nice; I know Billy hated working so many hours away from home. That is until NASA moved our home closer. Now he is within walking distance."

_She was the one that I'd wanted  
For all times and each night  
I'd spend praying' that  
God would make her mine  
And if he'd only grant me this _

_Wish I wished back then  
I'd never ask for anything again  
Sometimes I thank God for  
Unanswered prayers   
Remember when you're talking' _

_To the man upstairs   
That just because he doesn't  
Answer doesn't mean he don't _

_Care Some of God's greatest  
Gifts are unanswered prayers _

"Yeah I have heard about that but Billy never mention he had a wife." Hayley asked tying not to pry to much.

"He wont a pond the count that work is work. Home is home. But what can I say I love being a stay home mother. We have our girls, Kayla, Keely, then our son William jr. I enjoy taking care of them so much." She said looking at Kayla again.

"Oh you're a stay home mom kim, what happened to opening your own gym?"

Tommy cut in that's not what she talked about when they were together. She wanted to teach other girls and open a gym maybe take some of the girls to the Olympics.

"That dream went out a long time ago. Things change Tommy, so do people. I got the gold, and then dropped off the side of the earth. Honestly the thing is I achieved my dream early in life now its just being happy. You know the normal life."

Kim seem to be hiding something from Tommy. But she then went on to say.

_  
She wasn't quite the angel that _

_I remembered in my dreams  
And I could tell that time had _

_Changed me In her eyes too it seemed  
We tried to talk about the old days   
_

_There wasn't much we could recall  
I guess the Lord knows what he's _

_Doin' after all _

"well I should be getting back to Billy and Kayla. The other two are with the other kids. But Kayla is only 15 months we didn't want to leave her at Jason's. She been fussy are week. Do come by and say hi to him Tommy. And Hayley it was nice meeting you. Promise to take care of Tommy, and when yall are in Florida look us up. Its not hard try NASA."

She laughed again it was nice seeing you again Tommy. She walked to her husband.

_And as she walked away _

_And I looked at my wife  
And then and there I _

_Thanked the good Lord  
For the gifts in my life _

"I love you Hayley, and thanks for making me come here to night." Tommy said wrapping his arms around his wife as the Garth Brook's song unanswered prayers came on.

"Sure what brought this on." Hayley looked at him with a raised eye brow.

"Oh the whole night hanging with friends just made me remember a little abut who I once was. Your right time does change all, but for us 12 we have just aged gracefully. We are still close as ever."

"Well Tommy you guys went to hell and back to save human kind in secret. The world owes you there debt."

They leaned in for a kiss, and Tommy again thanked the good lord for Hayley. She was his everything.

_Sometimes I thank God for _

_Unanswered prayers  
Remember when you're _

_Talking' to the man upstairs  
That just because he may _

_Not answer doesn't mean he  
Don't care Some of God's _

_Greatest gifts are unanswered  
Prayers  
Some of God's greatest _

_Gifts are all too often unanswered...  
Some of God's greatest _

_Gifts are unanswered prayers_

* * *

**Please read and review **


End file.
